


Talk Native To Me

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Filipino Character, Filipino MC, Gen, Headcanon, MC speaking in a different language, Multi, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Short One Shot, bullet fic, prompts, self indulgent actually since I am Filipino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: prompt: MC speaks in their native tongue and didn't realize that they can be understood by the brothers because of course they can, they’re demons.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 164
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Talk Native To Me

**Author's Note:**

> MC here speaks in Tagalog (Filipino) because that's my native tongue.

Lucifer

  * It was way past lights out, you were tired, sleepy and exhausted as fuck but Lucifer decided to call you into his office. 
  * __Don't demons ever sleep?!__
  * Anyway, he called you in because he wanted to scold you about the prank you, Belphie and Satan had setup.
  * __"It wasn't us. "__
  * __"Yes it was"__
  * __"Where's your proof?"__
  * __"I saw you in the CCTV setting it up."__
  * _"Ok. fair. "_
  * Now for your punishment: you need to help in cleaning the RAD student council meeting room for a week. 
  * He also orders you to tell his brothers a.k.a. your conspirators. 
  * This prompts the grumble you let out under your breath.
  * _"Tangina naman neto, daming utos."_ (Fuck this guy, so many orders)
  * Lucifer blinks, before he grins and leans back in his chair. You probably had no idea that he could understand you.
  * He can understand every language, mind you, all of them can. 
  * He looks at you with a teasing glance and- _"May problema ba?"_ (Is there a problem?)
  * You freeze. Error 404 MC not found.
  * MC.exe has stopped working.
  * The sheer panic in your face was enough to make his grin grow wider.
  * You swallow hard before stuttering _"YOU… you understood that?!"_
  * __"Of course. All demons, and angels, know every language in existence. I thought you knew that."__
  * He obviously knew you didn't know that but of course, he likes to tease.
  * _"Fuck."_ you mumble to yourself because you assumed they just used English because it is the quote unquote universal language.
  * You didn't think they would know EVERY LANGUAGE
  * _"So… may problema ba?"_ (So… is there a problem?) Lucifer repeats in a painfully obvious teasing manner.
  * _"NOTHING!"_ you yell and run off, hitting the door on your way out.
  * And if Lucifer suddenly starts laughing to himself then you don't need to know that.



Mammon

  * You were in his room, just hanging out with his head resting on your lap because HOLD HIM HE NEEDS YOU
  * you absentmindedly start playing with his hair when he starts to talk about his next gig in Majolish
  * __"Can you believe it? They want another issue with me as the cover. I guess everyone wanted more of THE GREAT MAMMON."__
  * you roll your eyes and say something in your native tongue as force of habit because you always do it, only quieter. 
  * _"Anyabang talaga neto, pero sabagay, gwapo nga naman kase."_ (This guy is so boastful, but fine, it's because he's really handsome.)
  * He freezes and stiffens in your hold and you wonder why.
  * You look down at him and he's blushing???? 
  * He noticed that you were looking so he looks away and huffs.
  * __"Of… of course I'm handsome! I'm the great Mammon after all!"__
  * WHAT
  * the hand that was caressing his hair stops and suddenly you forget how to breathe. 
  * HE UNDERSTOOD YOU HOLY SHIT
  * _"Hey! You only better be saying those words to me, ya hear?"_ he demands and sits up but is confused when you're frozen like a rock.
  * Did you think he wouldn't understand you? 
  * When a blush creeps up your neck he blushes even more because you meant to compliment him secretly and he found out and now you're shy as fuck but it's kinda cute send help
  * The Awkward Silence™️ only breaks when thankfully your D.D.D. starts to ring.



Leviathan

  * You were in his room playing a new game and it's fucking frustrating!
  * You're good at games ngl but you just can't seem to win in this one and normally you don't get pissed off easily while playing but today is a different story.
  * _"PUTANGINA NAPAKAHIRAP NAMAN NETO!"_ (MOTEHERFUCKER THIS IS TOO HARD!) you yell in a fit of rage and Levi looks at you with wide eyes.
  * You broke him now, Levi looks so scared.
  * __"MC… calm down. Don't break my controller."__
  * You huff and flop back on the gaming chair and Levi rethinks if he wants to continue or not.
  * You yelling curses in your native tongue hits different. 
  * He continues the game anyway but he is now wary if you're gonna start yelling again.
  * While in the middle of a cutscene he suddenly says _"I never thought I'd hear you curse so loud."_
  * You whip your head at him _"YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT?!"_
  * He backs away. HELP HIM. You really scared him with all your yelling. Maybe calm down next time, yeah?
  * __"Of course I understood it! We demons can understand all languages!"__
  * _"Well shit."_
  * He lets it go after a few minutes but please don't ever do that again it scared the shit out of him.



Satan

  * You and Satan were in his room, reading. You've been reading for a few hours now and you heard your stomach growl. 
  * __"Hey, I'm getting kinda hungry. Should we go get something to eat?"__
  * Silence™️
  * You look up from your book to see him so immersed in his own world that he didn't hear a word you said.
  * _"Satan." -_ Nothing. He's too focused on the book. 
  * _"Ay snob ampota."_ (What a fucking snob) 
  * He looks up in a snap and oh shit did he understand that?! There's no way… 
  * _"Ano uli ung tanong mo?"_ (What was your question again?) he grins and you freak the fuck out HE UNDERSTOOD YOU 
  * He relishes in the surprised look on your face and he puts his book down after placing a bookmark and he stalks over to your side of the couch.
  * _"Ay snob?"_ he asks and your eyes widened 
  * __"I… I didn't think you'd understand what I just said."__
  * He chuckles softly before helping you up to your feet.
  * __"I understood perfectly. Now, shall we go to the kitchen and grab something to eat?"__



Asmodeus

  * you and Asmo were out shopping when some demon who he knows suddenly starts flirting with him.
  * of course, this is Asmo and he can't resist so he flirts back while you just stood there waiting.
  * you were getting a little jealous and annoyed so you couldn't help but mumble something under your breath.
  * _"Tangina dimunyu apaka lande."_ (Fucking demon, such a flirt.) 
  * It was directed to the lesser demon and Asmo knew that so he chuckled before hooking your arm with his.
  * _"Well, it was fun chatting with you but I have to get going"_ he says suddenly to the other demon and the both of you leave.
  * You were thankful that you left but confused because Asmo seemed to be having fun chatting.
  * _"Were you jealous of that flirty demon?"_ he asks and you look back at him in alarm.
  * Try to save face, maybe he didn't understand what you said, only assumed because of how you glared at the demon.
  * __"There's no need to be jealous, MC. You know you're the only one for me."__
  * NOPE. HE UNDERSTOOD YOU. 
  * __"Haha… so you understood what I said then…"__
  * He coos at how cute you are while you blush like an idiot. 
  * He gives you a kiss on the cheek and from the start of the conversation to the end of the date you're a blushing mess.



Beelzebub

  * You and Beel were in Devil's Kitchen, eating, of course, what else?
  * You were on a date and while you ate your portions slowly, Beel was like a freaking ass vacuum. 
  * It's not his fault, he just finished with practice so now he's hungry. 
  * You look at him fondly and couldn't help but admire how cute and innocent he looks while eating. 
  * _"Antakaw talaga neto pero taena ang cute niya pa din bat ganon?"_ (He's such a glutton but damn it he's so cute why is it like that?)
  * He stops eating midway and you figured he heard the word cute.
  * He doesn't particularly like it when you call him cute but it still makes him blush shyly. 
  * _"Is something wrong?"_ you ask him but he shakes his head after a few minutes and starts eating again.
  * You chuckle. He's adorable. You really do have a soft spot for Beel.
  * _"Takte, gusto ko siya kurutin, kung di lang kami nasa labas ee."_ (Shit, I want to pinch him, if only we weren't outside.)
  * He stops eating again and this time his blush is really evident and he looks at you.
  * __"MC, please stop complimenting me. It makes me really shy, though I think you're way cuter than I am"__
  * You choke on your drink.



Belphegor

  * You were in his room and he was fast asleep, again, what else?
  * He had his head on your lap, his arms wrapped around your waist and you were just scrolling through Devilgram on your D.D.D.
  * you then got a brilliant idea to snap a photo of him sleeping and posting it.
  * Everyone has a photo of sleeping Belphie on their accounts so why not jump on the bandwagon? 
  * You angle your camera to take a snapshot and once you were uploading it you absentmindedly mumble.
  * _"Akala mo talaga mabait na bata ee, pero pag gising niyan, dimunyu."_ (You'd really think he looks like a nice kid, but once he wakes up, demon.)
  * You chuckle to yourself when he suddenly raises his hand and flicks your forehead. 
  * _"I heard that."_ he mumbles and while soothing your now pained forehead, you stop and blink.
  * __"WHAT"__
  * He looks up at you sleepily _"I understood what you said."_
  * Oh shit™️
  * __"Uhm. Haha?"__
  * He huffs, you've woken him up now, say your prayers
  * __"You really want a taste of how demonic I can get when you wake me up?”__
  * You push him off the bed and run for your life.
  * You don't get far.



**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!


End file.
